our_strange_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Reaper
Hal is a Nursing Assistant living in Turning Crescent with his fiance, Haley Roster and his two children Personality Hal is a very quiet, friendly, sensitive character who has a semi-pessimistic outlook on life. After spending the majority of his childhood attached to his sister, Hal appreciates times when he is solitary. Before his parents' deaths, Hal was much more optimistic and carefree whereas now he is a lot more neurotic and depressive. Whereas his sister is more intelligent, Hal is emotionally intelligent, understanding people's emotions and having a deep sense of sympathy towards everyone and everything. Due to his lack of parental presence during his childhood, he tries to spend as much time as possible with his own children. Childhood For the majority of his childhood, Hal lived a very stable, average life. However, from the day he was born, he was constantly overshadowed by his twin, who learnt to walk just that bit quicker, or talk just that bit better, or write just that bit neater. Despite this subtle rivalry, Hal and Vyla got on well. Along with their parents, the four of them lived a normal life, a rare occurrence in the weird town of Blackmoore. Adolescence During Hal's teenage years, he had the pleasure of meeting his estranged grandmother, Lehava. Although Vyla was more apprehensive due to the many stories of the feuding between Lehava and the twins' parents. Contrasting this, Hal was less cautious, overwhelmed by the potential new family member. Vyla's apprehension was given substance when the twins' parents were mysteriously assassinated. Lacking any clear enemies, Hal and Vyla were both quick to accuse Lehava of this destructive crime. Despite this - as their legal guardian - Lehava welcomed them with open arms to her house, considering them her own children. Even though Hal knew deep down that Lehava probably did slaughter his parents, but the grief forced him to bind to any remaining family in his life. Unlike Vyla, who became more cold and distant, straining the twins' relationship. Soon enough, Vyla disappeared from Hal's life. When she was not out in the sketchy parts of town, she was working or asleep, leaving little time for Hal to mend this broken bond between them. Despite Hal's desperation to hold on to any remaining family he had, Reaper|Vyla's rejection] left Hal reclusive and pessimistic. Furthermore, the constant feuding between Lehava and Vyla led to Hal spending a lot of time outside the house, usually with Haley. The two bonded over the pains of their dysfunctional families, and eventually entered a relationship. Haley became Hal's rock, allowing Hal to release this built up frustration. Only then did things begin to improve for Hal. Once Vyla had left the country to go travelling, The Reaper household subdued. Lehava remarried, adopting two children and imitating a perfect family. During this period, Hal began to see a more humane side to the frantic, evil Lehava. Hal and his grandmother became closer, although Hal could never forgive her for annihilating his family and his relationship with his sister. Moreover, Hal became a father figure to Freya and Mae, especially during the family's financial crisis. Hal finally felt as if he had a family again, and his life was back on track. Adulthood Shortly after turning 18 - after a wild party at the Hawley house - Hal discovered he was going to be a father to Haley's baby. Considering how young they were both were, with Haley dropping out of high school and Hal in his 2nd year of college - worry consumed Hal. Lacking any trustworthy parental figures to aid him, Hal felt very alone. However, Lehava was quick to offer her house for the expecting couple and eventually bought Hal and Haley their own apartment. This generosity left Hal feeling guilty for blaming Lehava for his parents' death. After these acts of kindness, Hal began to doubt his sister and her hatred for his grandmother. Less than a year after Elliot's birth, Lehava attempted to kill Haley after discovering she was a vampire. Although in disbelief at first, Hal began to realise his sister had been right all along for hating Lehava. Despite this, the kindness Lehava had shown Hal divided him. Eventually, Hal almost entirely cut ties with Lehava[[. Fatherhood During [[Haley Roster|Haley's second (and hopefully final) pregnancy, Hal began to mature. With no-one else to rely on for help, Hal started a nurse training program whilst studying for his degree, spending every spare moment that he could with his newborn son. Since he lost his own parents prematurely, Hal actively made sure to spend as much time as possible with his children. Currently, Hal is a nursing assistant at Blackmoore hospital. He has yet to discover his witch heritage or harness them to the best of his ability. He is engaged to Haley, and they are currently saving up money for the wedding and the really expensive cake. His dependence of his sister subdued, yet their relationship has strengthened. Although, their relationship is still strained from the tough teenage years. Category:Human Category:Ginger Category:Good Category:Pale Category:Reaper Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Twin Category:Turning Crescent Category:Resident